Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 15, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell. Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film stars teenagers Emma Watson as young witch Hermione Granger, Rupert Grint as wizard Ron Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role of Harry Potter. Cast Main characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Alastor Moody - Brendan Gleeson *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Argus Filch - David Bradley *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson Pupils *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Cedric Diggory - Robert Pattinson *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Angelina Johnson - Tiana Benjamin *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *Olympe Maxime - Frances de la Tour *Fleur Delacour - Clémence Poésy *Igor Karkaroff - Predrag Bjelac *Karkaroff's Aide - Tolga Safer *Viktor Krum - Stanislav Ianevski Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Arthur Weasley - Mark Williams *Barty Crouch - Roger Lloyd-Pack *Amos Diggory - Jeff Rawle Voldemort and his Death Eaters *Lord Voldemort - Ralph Fiennes *Peter Pettigrew - Timothy Spall *Barty Crouch Jr. - David Tennant *Lucius Malfoy - Jason Isaacs Others *Rita Skeeter - Miranda Richardson *Sirius Black - Gary Oldman *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *Frank Bryce - Eric Sykes Differences from the book *The Dursleys role from the film is cut, where the film begins at the Burrow instead of Privet Drive. *In the film, Harry dreams of seeing Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Jr. talking together in the Riddle House. In the book, Barty Jr. is not present in this dream. *Bertha Jorkins role in the film is cut, including the important details to how Voldemort found out that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is occurring at Hogwarts. *Ludo Bagman's role is cut from the film. The Quidditch World Cup is narrated by Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr appears as the only additional judge of the Triwizard Tournament. *Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley, accompanying their father, siblings, Harry, and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup has been omitted. Other changes to the World Cup in the film are, The group sitting in normal seats during the match instead of the box seats with Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys, Harry losing his wand briefly during the Death Eater disturbance, and the majority of the Quidditch match. *In the film, Barty Jr. is clearly seen conjuring the Dark Mark via Morsmordre. In the book, the identity of the caster is a mystery. *The book shows that Gryffindor house are the only ones accepting of Harry's name being drawn out of the cup, excluding that of Ron prior to the first task. However, the film shows Harry being only on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. *In the book, Harry accomplishes the First Task by getting by the Hungarian Horntail Dragon via a clever flying strategy, whereas in the film, both Hasrry and the dragon fly out of the field area, and he merely flies a bit better than the dragon does. *In the film, Neville Longbottom provides Harry with gillyweed for the Second Task. Snape confronts him about stealing ingredients from his private stores, which are held in a closet rather than in his office in the dungeons as in the book. In the book, Harry gets the Gillyweed from Dobby. *In the film, Moody-as-Barty-Crouch has a tell-tale tongue twitch that reveals to the viewer that the person they are seeing is Barty in disguise. Crouch Sr. notices "Moody" doing this and realizes that it is really his son. In the book, it is a complete mystery until the end and there is no tongue flicking at all. *Hermione Granger's attempt to stand up for the fair treatment of house-elves as well as any mention of her S.P.E.W. organization was removed. Another omission was the removal of Winky and Dobby from the film. *Harry's conversation with Sirius Black about Crouch Jr. is cut out, and instead, he first learns about Crouch Jr. when he sees him in Dumbledore's Pensieve. *Rita Skeeter's role is diminished as well as any details that she is an unregistered Animagus. *In the film, instead of seeing Crouch Sr. going mad and then disappearing, only to later find out that his son killed him, Harry simply finds him dead. *In the film there is no mention made of Crouch Jr.'s death, which would explain why Dumbledore is not surprised to hear about Crouch being in Harry's vision. The parts about Crouch Sr. going missing because of "illness", and later when Harry sees "Barty Crouch" on the Marauder's Map and suspects Crouch Sr. of wrongdoing are deleted. *In the book, Crouch Jr. denied all involvement in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom at the Wizengamot trial, and begs his father to spare him. In the movie, Igor Karkaroff snitches on Crouch Jr. about the torture of Mr. and Mrs Longbottom, which leads him trying to escape. He then cruelly spits out to Mr. Crouch, "Hello father" during his arrest. *Bellatrix is never shown in flashbacks. *Mr.Crouch was proud to send his son to Azkaban in the book, and his son begged him not to send him there. But in the movie, his son never tries to avoid Azkaban, and Mr.Crouch felt terrible about having to do it. *In the book, Barty Jr. admits to everything under influence of Veritaserum. In the film, he is merely subdued and admits to everything in a burst of anger. *In the film, when Crouch Jr. is finally captured, there is no explanation as to how he excaped Azkaban. Indeed, this creates a plothole, as it was a serious matter when Sirius escaped, and without Crouch being assumed dead in the movie, it is unknown how Crouch's escape would have gone unnoticed. Dumbledore then tells Snape to inform Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing, even though he learned about Crouch being at large much earlier on, when Harry told him about his dream. *Moody's chest is shown not as having seven different compartments that each open to a different lock, but a nested set of seven chests with the real Moody imprisoned in the innermost. *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. is last seen being held prisoner by his former comrade Severus Snape, and no mention is made of his being soul-sucked by Dementors. It is not clear if for the purposes of the movie series he is still alive after these events. DVD Release Dates *7 March, 2006: Canada, United States *10 March, 2006: Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay *17 March, 2006: Singapore, Thailand *23 March, 2006: Egypt *25 March, 2006: Iceland *27 March, 2006: Greece, Russia *29 March, 2006: Australia, Finland *31 March, 2006: South Africa *3 April, 2006: Czech Republic, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Korea, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Taiwan, Turkey *21 April, 2006: Japan *14 June, 2006: Belgium Box office performance The film grossed $290 million in the USA-Canada market out of $896 million worldwide.This ranked it second behind the Stone film among the first four Harry Potter films released,and it was for a while among the top 10 worldwide all-time,but it is now 11th (the films passing it worldwide including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' 4